Justification of the Gods
|director = The Imperial Ghost |previous = Tomorrow's Chosen Corpse |next = One Last Dance}} Justification of the Gods is twelfth episode of Spaced Out. It is also the Season Two premiere. Plot Season 2 begins with the search, for the person to recover a dead body! Transcript *''episode begins with Bikini Bottom: Current Time. The events are right after the 'Go... or not?''' *Aiden: Yes... He's my best friend. I'll do it. *Squidward: As much as he was annoying here, he was much less annoying there. *Sandy: He's one of a kind... *''has finally caught up with the rest of them.'' *Plankton: Why are we all here now? *Aiden: SpongeBob's... dead. *Plankton: I miss him... for who how he got me somewhere than destroying Krab's business. *Lilithena: Thanks for saying your farewells... because we may never come back again. *''except for her start to gasp.'' *Lilithena: Don't worry.... I was only joking there. I'm getting you guys home as well... Come on then, guys! *''boards the ship along with the rest of them as we cut to Mr Krabs at the Chum Bucket.'' *Mr Krabs: There's no reason for me to return... Well... see ya. I've said goodbye to some people, but not to everyone. *''see him close his eyes and then... an explosion happens.'' *Aiden: What the hell? *Lilithena: It was.... Mr Krabs... *Aiden: We can mourn him later when the job has been compeleted. *Lilithena: At least we should tell Plankton about it. *Aiden: I'll go... *''leaves as he goes towards Plankton in the hold area.'' *Aiden: Plankton! I need you here a second... *''rushes over as fast he can to Aiden. Aiden then whispers to him about the destructon of the Chum Bucket as his face becames distraught.'' *Plankton: Let's go find SpongeBob now... *''ship starts moving as it speeds off into space.'' *Narrator: So, the search for SpongeBob was on high... but there was always something else in the way. *Aiden: So... what are we going to do about the limited fuel we have? *Lilithena: What? *Aiden: It's nearly empty now.. *Lilithena: But we've only just got into space! *Aiden: You've too much in the last couple of weeks that you're going to not get to him. *Lilithena: You know how to make any? *Aiden: I can find some... *Lilithena: Can you go do that before it runs out? *Aiden: Yeah, of course... *Lilithena: Yeah, thanks. *''just leaves the place, We follow him into where he found the fuel.'' *Aiden: Of course... where I found this stuff. Ages ago... I'll need a spacesuit however. If I don't... it's a "oh crumbs" moment for me. *''calls in.'' *Aiden (on radio): Hey, erm... Lilly? I may need some help. *Lilithena: Shall I come to you there? *Aiden (on radio): Nope, just need to know where the spacesuits are. *Lilithena: Deck B, Row 01. *''runs over to the lift, as he presses it. It starts going down faster than it should be.'' *Aiden: Okay... I'm going to die now. Good... *''closes his eyes... and lands on the floor he needs.'' *Aiden: Thank you... might take the stairs next time. Now, Row 01 is right here. Wait a minute, they're used to be 5 spacesuits. Now there's only 3? Who took them? *''to outside, floating in space.'' *Sandy: This is incredibly stupid... but rather sexy at the same time. *Squidward: I'd knew you've always wanted it. A trip out into space. *Sandy: You sure you know how to get back? *Squidward: Yes... I do. *Sandy: Because I think we need to go know. The ship is a bit more away than you think! *Squidward: Crap! Should have kept my look on it than you. *Sandy: Right behind us is Earth. We can float back. *Squidward: Might as well... no use us for on the ship. *''wave each other goodbye to the ship as Aiden looks at them and radioes in again.'' *Aiden: They are gone... Squid and Sandy are gone. They're floating towards the Earth. They'll land... but they might die. *Lilithena: Never mind, is the fuel in? *Aiden: Yep. Now in! *Lilithena: Get out of there! Come in here... we're finally getting him back! *Aiden: Fantastic. *''puts the fuel in and moves as he keeps looking at the ever fading Squidward and Sandy. He then flies back inside.'' *Aiden: Oh... for god's sake. Let's just get this thing over with. *'TO: PLANET ONE-NINE-NINE-SEVEN, The crew are all on the planet.' *Lilithena: Planet 1, 9, 9, 7. Only five people are here... *Aiden: And it's one dead, ET, a skeleton and a robot. Plus... someone else. *''fifth person unviels themself.'' *John: Hello! Good to see you again. It has been so long! *Lilithena: Yep. It has. *John: Of course. We both remember each other before the Time War. *Aiden: Sorry to interrupt your eventual chit-chat. But we have... a dead body to resurrect. *''shows John the dead body of SpongeBob.'' *John: This is your dead body? Well... let me try. *''touches the body as a glow from his eyes and his hand hits the body.'' *SpongeBob: What the.... Where am I? And who are you? *John: I've just brought you... back to life. *SpongeBob: Okay then, cool. Can we get back to the ship? *Lilithena: Sure. *''all leave as the five people on the planet are still left standing there.'' *John: Anyone up for a long game of poker? 44 minutes of it? *SpongeBob: Sure, I'll agree to marriage - Lilly. C'mon then. It's time! *'OF EPISODE.' Trivia To Be Added. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Spaced Out Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Transcripts